Sans toi, pas de moi!
by kleouniz
Summary: Se cacher... oui.... s'aimer... oui ... pour la vie... d'accord...ensemble...à l'autre bout du monde...pourquoi pas... pourtant un rêve... mais pas une fin comme ça... je t'en prie je t'aime... HPDM


**Coucou !!! Tout le monde voici un petit OS de mes deux chouchous !!!**

**Donc : À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**

**Cela va vous paraître bizarre… Mais quand je l'ai imaginé, je n'ai pu versé quelques larmes…. J'espère en tout cas que j'aurais réussi à vous dépeindre, décrire, tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser, imaginer… **

**Par contre désolée si quelques fautes subsistent !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Bisous !!!**

**Maiionette.**

Pas de moi sans toi !

Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Encore une fois, comment cela se faisait-il …qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux là… à ce moment même précis?... En ce mois d'Avril…

L'un en face de l'autre.

Chacun sa propre maison avec.

Mais pour mieux comprendre cette situation revenons en arrière.

Depuis Septembre exactement, deux personnes cachaient leurs amours.

Ils cachaient leurs propres amours, à leurs amis, à leurs familles…

Comment se sont-ils aimés ? Aucun des deux ne le savaient mais ça avait été ainsi…

A un moment inopportun… sur un devoir en commun… ils avaient du travailler ensemble...

Le fait qu'ils s'assemblent… avait fait parler… ils s'étaient encore plus détestés…

Cependant… alors que l'un revenait de ses recherches, il vit l'autre allongé de tout son long

écrasé par une armoire…du sang coulant de sa tempe… et ne bougeant plus…

Affolé, le jeune homme le délivra de l'emprise du meuble en bois,

Le pris et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Puis l'autre attendit que le jeune homme se réveil…

Il avait eu peur en voyant son ennemi inerte, mal, blanc, avec du sang …

Cette image… lui faisait froid dans le dos _…_

Il s'était senti si mal… quelque chose dans ses entrailles c'était serré...

Il n'était pas un monstre non plus… Il n'aurait pas pu le laisser là et partir…

Non…. Il n'aurait pas pu….

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait cela… Même si, cela ne devait pas se savoir, s'ébruiter…

Il en était content…

Cependant, il n'apprécié toujours pas l'élève qui se trouvait en face de lui…

Il ne pouvait pas se le voir… il le détestait tout simplement… était-ce ce qu'il pensait vraiment ?

Puis, plus tard le garçon ouvrit les yeux…

L'autre se leva pour partir … lorsqu'il entendit : « _Merci…_ »

L'autre allait répliquer mais quand il se retourna, pour le cingler, il ne pu.

Il y voyait un garçon les yeux baissés… le regard mélancolique…

Un silence…

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient revus…

Le garçon allait mieux… au grand étonnement du deuxième qui ne pouvait cacher sa joie…

Ils repartirent travailler sur leurs devoirs sans que les faits de la veille ne soient énoncés…

Peut être comme une trêve… personne ne le saura… un des garçon pris la parole… puis sans

que l'on s'en doute… l'autre y répondit…

Au fur et à mesure des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois…

Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se comprendre…

A comprendre, les attitudes de l'un et de l'autre…

Ils avaient beaucoup parlés… mais surtout ils s'étaient aimés durant ses longs mois…

Peut être le fait d'être caché avait alimenté ce jeux d'amour ?

Ses retrouvailles en nocturne dans la chambre de l'un…

Des petits messages envoyés en cours de l'autre…

Quand on parlait d'eux, c'était pour leurs rivalités !

Leurs différences !

Pourtant…..Une même passion… le quidditch…

Un même but….se surpasser….

Le même destin… choisir son propre chemin…

Ils avaient du goûter leurs potions concoctées…

La cuillère dans la bouche de l'un ne passa pas inaperçu chez l'autre…

Quand l'autre entreprit de faire le même geste…l'un ne se senti pas très bien.

Un frôlement de main…. Puis des jeux de mains…

Un sourire… des rires…

Et le tout premier baiser s'était vu partagé…

_Quand on parlait d'eux, c'était pour leurs rivalités !_

_Leurs différences !_

_Pourtant…Une même passion… le quidditch…_

_Un même but…se surpasser…._

_Le même destin… choisir son propre chemin…_

On ne sait jamais comment l'amour apparaît… On dit toujours qu'il arrive au moment où on

ne l'attend pas…

Pour eux, ce fût vrai…

L'un comme l'autre avaient autant besoin de ce sentiment d'amour …de réciprocité…

Leurs baisés au fil du temps s'étaient vu alimentés… Mais jamais ils ne reculaient… .

Pourtant le temps s'écoulait… au fur et à mesure, ils ne supportaient plus mutuellement de se

Cacher… mais c'était ainsi.

Leurs amis étaient ennemis…leurs maisons aussi… par contre leurs propres chemins ils

l'avaient choisi…

Ce jeu de rôle était lourd…pesant…intenable… .

Quand le rouge et or voyait sa moitié, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se retrouvait dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Celui qui disait qu'à eu deux, ils referaient le monde, que même dans les rêves les plus fous jamais une histoire comme la leur ne pourrait égaler, un amour comme le leurs ne pourrait être brisé.

Des baisers ardents… des caresses brûlantes…ils en mourraient tous les deux d'envies…

Pourtant, quand ils se rencontraient, aucun des deux ne parlaient, leurs amis le faisaient eux-mêmes à leurs places.

La rivalité entre les deux maisons n'avait cessé d'augmenter ses derniers temps et de plus en plus fréquemment.

Cela en était arrivé, à retrouver des élèves en sangs… les cours devenaient cinglants…

Les professeurs n'arrivaient plus rien à contrôler…

Jusqu'au jour où….

Jusqu'au jour où toutes les maisons étaient là …

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy représentaient les icônes même des deux maisons respectives,

Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Quand eux élèves de Poustouffle et de Serdaigle, ils regardaient en haut des escaliers le

Spectacle qui se livrait à eux. Avec peur et crainte.

_« Vous êtes toujours dans nos pattes ! »_

_« Vous ne servez à rien ! »_

_« Tous des mangemorts !!! »_

_« Que des lâches venaient vous battre bande de cons on a pas peur !! »_

_« Sans potty, vous n'êtes que des moins que rien !!! »_

_« Vous allez tous le payez !!! »_

_« Ta famille n'est qu'un mer !!!!!! »_

_« Va te faire !!! »_

_« Tu vas connaître le plus abominable des sorts soit en sur sal !!! »_

Et ça continuait… Draco et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ils avaient été mis tous les deux au

devant de la scène.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés et ça risquait de ne pas tarder…

_« Potter contre Malfoy et on verra qui gagnera »_

Harry était déçu de ses amis et encore plus de Ron et des autres. Certes, il savait faire de la

Magie sans baguette, mais à ce moment même, il avait nettement l'impression d'être plus une

arme qu'autre chose.

Quand le regard du brun et du blond se croisèrent, ils virent tous les deux de la tristesse dans

chacun d'eux.

A ce moment même, ils remarquèrent que même pour garder les apparences, ils n'étaient

capables de se faire du mal mutuellement.

Bien avant, ils s'étaient dis qu'à la fin de l'année, ils vivraient en toute liberté. Ils partiraient

ensemble pendant un temps, sans prévenir personne. Ils y avaient longuement réfléchi, ne

pouvant plus se passer l'un de l'autre, ils avaient pris la décision de partir, vivre leur amour

caché…

A présent, il ne restait que deux mois… seulement deux mois…

Ils avaient tellement tenu…tellement fait des efforts…

Alors que tout le monde avait fait un cercle autour d'eux et crier, hurler… Eux ne bougèrent

d'un seul pas…

Des sifflements, des exclamations…

« Je ne suis pas votre chien » lança Draco à l'adresse des serpentards d'un ton froid et qui les

firent trembler. « Réglez vos comptes vous-même ! J'ai autre chose à faire que ça »

_« Tu es le plus fort de nous tous ! »_

_« Aurais-tu peur Malefoy ? » _

Alors qu'Harry tourna la tête pour observer les personnes qui avaient parlé, il ne vit pas la pierre qui fut lancé à la tête de Draco et celui-ci tomber par terre. C'est lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des affolements qu'il se retourna pour voir avec horreur ce qu'il restait du serpentard.

Etalé sur le sol… du sang gisait …. Sa tête saignait…..

« DRACO !!!!!!!!! »

Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'homme…

Des larmes tarissaient son visage…

Les élèves étaient là inertes par ce qui se produisait et les professeurs venaient d'arriver

« non.. pas ça… je t'en prie… »

Et sous le regard ébahit des élèves et professeurs, il mit ses mains jointement liés au dessus de la tête du blond.

Une lueur dorée apparut de ses mains et la plaît disparu.

« S'il vous plaît tous sauf lui… s'il vous plaît tout sauf lui…pas lui… »

Mais Draco avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration ne refaisait toujours pas

apparition.

Harry pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes sur le corps de son amour.

Il senti quelqu'un le tenir, le serrer… il reconnut Hermione…Sa Hermione… la seule qui était

au courant pour lui et Draco… Celle qui l'avait aider dans ses couvertures lorsqu'il voulait

rejoindre le blond dans sa chambre de préfet.

« Harry…. »

Le brun s'obstina….

C'était impossible… ça ne pouvait pas… pas maintenant en tout cas… .

Son cœur se déchira… ses illusions… et ses espoirs avec …

Et dans un crie :

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Harry pleurait…criait…son cœur était déchiré.

« POURQUOI ?...Pourquoi… on avait prévu de partir à la fin de l'année !!!! Tu ne peux pas

me faire ça DRACO !!! »

A présent il serrait le corps de Draco inerte contre lui.

« TU M'AVAIS PROMIS !!!!! Que l'on vivrait notre amour

caché !!!...Tu n'as pas le droit…de me faire ça…..Je t'aime tellement…..moi… »

Le garçon paraissait si impuissant sans la présence de sa moitié… Il semblait si anéanti… mais surtout brisé…

Si on l'avait séparé de Draco, il aurait pensé que celui –ci serait mort durant une bataille… par un mangemort… ou par Voldemort…en tout cas Héroïquement… car comme il le voyait… comme son héros….

Mais pas mort comme ça… si indignement…

Jamais en mettant le pied dans ce hall…il aurait pu pensé que leurs destins scellés par leurs amours aurait pu s'arrêter ici… non jamais…

Il voulait le revoir… lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… caressait ses longues mains… contempler son beau visage… toucher ses cheveux… il aurait voulut parler durant des heures entières comme ils le faisaient si souvent sans penser au lendemain…il aurait voulu juste encore sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui … sentir qu'on l'aimait… qu'on le comprenait… mais surtout que c'était réciproque…

Se sentiment de solitude… de désespoir… vint le submerger…

La détresse du garçon avait fait apparition aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes.

Derrière, Hermione ainsi que beaucoup d'autres avaient laissé aussi leurs larmes coulés… le

Spectacle était bouleversant…

Harry avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de Draco et serré son amant, le plus naturellement possible… comme si c'était la seule chose à faire…

« VOUS ETES FIER ?? » s'écria Hermione à toute l'école présente, les yeux toujours rouges

et toujours entrain de pleurer.

« VOUS AVEZ EU CE QUE VOUS VOULLIEZ !!! NON ??? SAYEZ UN ELEVE EST

MORT ! C'était peut être pas ça que vous recherchiez ????? MAIS ALORS QUOI ???? PAR

votre faute tous ici présent , Draco Malefoy est mort!!! Voilà à quoi à mené votre stupidité et

votre immaturité !!! à la VIOLENCE !!! Vous me DEGOUTEZ tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Puis, elle rit sadiquement : « En plus vous vous ne vous doutiez pas que les sois disants

ennemis nationales pouvaient s'aimer ! NON !!! Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous qu'à cette

stupide rivalité !!!! Vous n'avez jamais même essayé d'oublier ses préjugés !! En tout cas,

vous aurez ça sur votre conscience toute VOTRE VIE !! Croyez moi et je ferais en sorte

que chaque jour, chacun d'entres vous se souviennent qu'à cause de VOUS, un garçon est mort

par votre stupidité, votre connerie… »

Tout le monde la regardait.

Un silence sans nom avait rempli le lieu.

Les élèves honteux, culpabilisés venaient à présent de comprendre la pire erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

« Harry… » Fit elle doucement.

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas…

Il avait la tête sur le ventre de Draco, les mains serrées sur son cœur…

Elle mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Allez…mon chéri… lève toi… »

C'est alors que la jeune fille comprit…

Pourtant, elle espérait que ça ne soit pas ça…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains tremblantes, elle tourna le garçon face à elle…

Et vit que dans les mains qui étaient près du cœur, la baguette d'Harry était pointée sur cette

organe.

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit sur le corps de Draco marqué au sang :

_« SANS TOI PAS DE MOI »_

Et dans un dernier crie, on entendit l'amour d'une meilleur amie à son meilleur ami :

« HARRY !!NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


End file.
